His Puppet
by Kuroi Hakuchou
Summary: He found her on the streets, a beautiful girl with no memory, slaying Heartless with a Keyblade. What happens when he, the Superior of In-Between, takes her into his Organization and ensures that she will forever be a loyal puppet to his whims? IY/KH xovr


Hahaha! XEMNAS = MANSEX! Erm… Sorry if I offended anyone… Even I, a Xemnas-fan, think that it's pretty funny.

Sadly, the only Kingdom Hearts game I've ever played is _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_, but one game is enough to make you fall in love with all of it. I've had to make do with watching the Playstation games' cutscenes on YouTube – thank goodness for YouTube!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or InuYasha, and most definitely not Xemnas, because he'd probably kill me

"talking"

'_thinking_'

**~ His Puppet ~**

-o-o-o-

Sono mukashi shinjirarete-ita  
Bibou ni yadoru jaaku na kokoro  
Hime yaka ni soshite hiya yaka ni  
Yogoto ni okoru sangeki  
Wakaku kegare no nai chi no ka wo  
Motomesama you ma no te

A long time ago, they used to believe  
That within a beautiful person dwells an evil heart  
In secret, and then cold-heartedly  
The tragedy happens night after night  
The hand of evil power  
Seeks the scent of young, unsullied blood

~ 'Tsuki no Nai Yoru' (Fushigi Yuugi Dai2bu Onban Taikei Special BEST VOCAL COLLECTION, Track #12)  
Satou Akemi

-o-o-o-

"Who are you?"

The young woman, dressed in a tattered pair of hakama and a ripped haori, looked up blankly at the tall man standing in front of her. At least, she assumed they were male; they kept the hood of their black coat up, obscuring their face in darkness. Then again, the person had very broad shoulders, indicating that they were male.

"That depends," said the stranger in a deep, slow voice. "Who are you?"

"Kagome," said the young woman, her sapphire eyes reflecting nothing of her emotions.

Seeing one of her targets creep up on her from the side, she slashed outwards with her weapon, a strange 'sword' shaped like a key. Her target, a little black creature with yellow eyes and long antennae, dissolved into nothingness as her weapon cut it in half.

"That's an impressive weapon. Where did you get it?" asked the man, walking forward towards her.

"Dunno. Just appeared," said Kagome, shrugging her petite shoulders.

The man stopped in front of her and said, "It appears you have been taking out Heartless here for almost a week. Have you just arrived here?"

"I suppose," said Kagome, dismissing her weapon in a flash of golden light.

"You suppose, or you don't know?"

"I have no memories. Does that answer your question?" asked Kagome.

The man chuckled darkly.

"And why have you been taking out Heartless?" he asked.

"It's my purpose, I guess. My key sword gets rid of these 'Heartless', and nobody else is doing it," said Kagome, tucking a stray strand of her chin-length hair behind her ear.

"What would you say if I gave you an opportunity to fulfill your purpose, but in a more…_controlled_ setting?" asked the man.

Kagome narrowed her blank eyes up at him and said, "You mean…go and work for you?"

'_She's quick,_' thought the stranger with fake amusement (1).

"Yes. You see, we are in need of someone with your talents. Meaning you can use the Keyblade," said the man.

'_So that's what it's called, huh?_' thought Kagome.

"That's all? You just want me to fight Heartless for you?" she asked suspiciously.

"_And_ follow orders. I _am_ part of an organization, after all. But you will be given a place to sleep and food to eat, which it seems you are lacking at the moment," said the man, looking over her thin, bedraggled appearance.

Kagome's lips went into a thin line. This man was offering her what she wanted, but was there a catch? Her eyes darted around indecisively.

"So," said the man, holding out a large, gloved hand, "will you come with me?"

The young woman was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes…but on one condition," said Kagome, looking up into the depths of the man's hood with blank determination.

"Oh?" said the man with amusement.

"You still haven't told me your name," Kagome said. "If I'm to go with you, I have to know the name of my employer."

"Very well," said the man, chuckling deeply. "My name…is Xemnas."

Kagome took his hand.

-o-o-o-

In the Round Room in the Castle That Never Was, all twelve members of Organization XII (2) sat in their respective thrones according to rank. Xemnas had called them there for a meeting, and most were waiting expectantly to see what the hullabaloo was about. Few noticed the small, hooded figure, maybe a couple inches over five feet, waiting silently between the thrones opposite of Xemnas.

"Good tidings, friends," began Xemnas. "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

Oh, boy. They had heard this speech _how_ _many_ times?

"However, since this new comrade still has her heart," said Xemnas, resulting in surprised exclamations, "she will not receive a rank _or_ have a place in this chamber. Step forth, Kagome."

He turned his golden gaze towards the floor of the room and on cue, the small, hooded figure made her way to the center of the room. Everyone's eyes were glued on the figure, transfixed. There had to be a special reason why Xemnas chose this new member, who still had her heart.

"Please welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen," said Xemnas, smirking when he saw several of the more naïve members of the Organization lean forward eagerly.

Removing her hood, Kagome looked up with distanced curiosity at the twelve members of the Organization. She didn't care that she didn't have a rank or a throne in this room. All she cared about was having a place to sleep and food to nourish her.

She noticed that the members were exchanging looks. One of them, a woman – and the _only_ woman besides her – with blonde hair and emerald eyes, snorted with derision and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Larxene!" said one of the other members with exasperation, one with spiky, red hair.

The blonde woman, Larxene, appeared a few paces away from Kagome in another swirl of darkness. Smirking, she began to walk towards Kagome.

One of the Organization members, one with long blue hair that crested in the back and an X-shaped scar on his face, made a move to reprimand the blonde, but Xemnas held up his hand to prevent him. The leader's golden eyes watched with interest to see what would happen.

"Well, well, well. I finally get to meet a Keyblade wielder. Though you don't look like much, sweetie, since the only thing you've got going for you is your pretty face," sneered Larxene, patting Kagome once on the cheek with her hand.

In a lightning-fast movement, Kagome grabbed the woman around the wrist with her left hand. Larxene gasped at the bone-crushing grip that Kagome was holding her in, and blinked at the still-curiously-blank expression on the other girl's face.

"Touch me again, and I'll cut off your arm," said Kagome in a warning voice.

Despite the pain, Larxene gave a short laugh. What could this little girl do to hurt her?

Kagome summoned her Keyblade in a flash of light, her right hand gripping it securely.

"I _mean_ it," said Kagome, narrowing her eyes at Larxene.

Larxene's green eyes widened at the sight of the Keyblade, since she had never actually seen one before.

Finally, she smirked and said, "I see… Fine, I'll let you be…for now."

Then she disappeared back up to her seat, looking angry. Kagome lowered her hand and dismissed her Keyblade.

One of the Organization's members, a man with an eyepatch and a scar on his left cheek, laughed heartedly and said, "I like her already!"

The blue-haired man with the X-scar sent him an icy glare.

"This meeting is adjourned," said Xemnas, who then turned his gaze to one of the other members. "Axel."

The spiky, redheaded man looked up at his leader and said, "Hm?"

"Show Kagome around. Tell her what is expected of her," said Xemnas.

Running his hand through his red spikes distractedly, Axel said, "Fine. You're the boss."

Seeing that Xemnas wasn't going to say anything more to them, the other members disappeared in swirls of darkness, leaving Xemnas, the blue-haired man, and Axel behind.

Axel left his throne like Larxene had and appeared next to Kagome.

Sighing, he said, "Alrighty then. Follow me…and try to keep up."

-o-o-o-

Waiting until Axel had left with the new recruit, Saïx turned to Xemnas.

"Why would you let someone that still has their heart join?" he asked coldly, looking thoroughly disapproving of Xemnas's actions.

Xemnas closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I thought that she was a bonus, actually," he said, making Saïx narrow his eyes.

Turning to his second-in-command, Xemnas smirked and said, "Kagome will be able to help us complete Kingdom Hearts faster, what with her being able to use the Keyblade. She has no memories, meaning that all she'll ever know is her life in the Organization; she will give us all of her loyalty. _And_ she has a heart, making her easy to manipulate."

Saïx nodded and said, "I see."

"Yes…" said Xemnas, rubbing his chin and gazing thoughtfully off into the distance.

Seeing that Xemnas was through speaking, Saïx closed his eyes and disappeared using his dark corridor, leaving Xemnas the sole occupant of the room.

After a moment, Xemnas smirked again and thought, '_I'll have to check up on her in a couple of weeks, to _solidify_ where her loyalty lies._'

-o-o-o-

'_It is here,_' thought Kagome, staring up into the empty sky at the Altar of Naught. '_This is where Kingdom Hearts will appear._'

Every night – or what seemed to be night – this past week, she had been standing here, as if waiting for Kingdom Hearts to suddenly poof into existence. But the redhead, Axel, had said that it would take more than a few hundred hearts to create it. Nevertheless, she continued to stare at the dark sky.

Sighing, Kagome gazed at the dark emptiness above her, feeling the ever-present sadness in her heart. The sadness simply wouldn't go away, and grew heavier over time. What puzzled her was why she was sad in the first place, because she certainly didn't have any memories to feel sad about.

'_Maybe I shouldn't remember who I really am, if it's painful even when my memories are gone,_' thought Kagome with a sigh.

Scuffing her foot against the ground, she thought back to the past couple of weeks. They had been full of learning of what her duties were, such as collecting hearts from those 'Heartless' creatures. She had learned about the two types of Heartless; the 'Purebloods' didn't carry any hearts, while the 'Emblems' did, so that made them her targets.

Axel had been as patient as he could with her, though he had thumped her soundly on her head her first day because of her attitude.

'_You've still got a heart, right? So start acting like you have one, instead of acting like some robot or something!_' he had said, which had opened her up to her emotions after a great deal of confusion and head pain.

'_You're a funny guy, Axel,_' thought Kagome with amusement, before turning her attention back up to the sky.

Looking up into the blackness, she wondered why she wanted to see Kingdom Hearts so badly. After all, she still had her heart, and had no reason to want it to come into existence. So why did she?

'_Maybe, if it appears, I'll feel like I belong here,_' thought Kagome with sorrow, remembering that she didn't really mix well with the majority of the Nobodies.

It wasn't that they treated her badly; she got along well enough with Axel, Demyx, and even Xigbar. But it was a feeling that she got whenever she walked into a room full of them, a feeling that she didn't really belong or even _deserve_ to be among them. It was a stifling feeling, and Kagome would do anything to make it go away.

Holding her hand up to the sky, she said softly in her native accent, "Hurry up and appear…Kingdom Hearts…"

A cold breeze blew, and Kagome shivered. Realizing that it was probably getting late, she decided to turn in for the night.

She turned and made her way back towards the stairs that led to the Altar of Naught, only to freeze when she saw who was currently making his way up them. Her breath caught in her throat, and her blood turned to ice. The man walking up the stairs was the Superior.

She had been truly surprised when she had first seen the man face-to-face. When she had first met him, she had expected him to be an older, grizzled man, judging from the sound of his voice. When he had removed his hood upon returning to his organization's base of operations, Kagome had been shocked to see how youthful he was.

Actually, youthful wasn't the right word. He was younger than she had expected, yes, but he was no youth. He was more like a man in his prime. Kagome had stared at his shoulder-length, greyish-silver hair and his bangs framing his face, wondering why the color seemed familiar. His eyes, too, reminded her of something forgotten; they were golden-amber. The only thing that was unfamiliar was his dark skin, dark-tan in color. But all in all, he was a very handsome man, and Kagome made sure that she kept that thought to herself.

Seeing Xemnas's gaze of her, Kagome nearly squeaked as she snapped out of her reverie.

Bowing respectively, Kagome said, "G-good evening, Lord Xemnas, sir."

-o-o-o-

Xemnas actually _felt_ amused, which was quite an accomplishment. The girl had been in the Organization for only two weeks, and her pure heart was already influencing him and the other Nobodies, giving them emotions that they shouldn't have.

But he was amused because of her reaction of running into him on the stairs. She looked as if she didn't know what to do. Finally, she came to a decision and bowed to him, stuttering out a greeting.

'_She's more emotional than she was two weeks ago. Must be VIII's work,_' mused Xemnas.

He frowned; maybe assigning Axel to help the girl out had been an error on his part. Axel was enigmatic; even Xemnas didn't know what the pyromaniac was thinking most of the time. If Axel had some other agenda, then the redhead could easily sway Kagome to his wishes.

'_Well,_' thought Xemnas, '_I'll just have to make sure that she stays loyal to me. Then nothing VIII can say or do can change her mind._'

Then he smirked once more, before speaking.

-o-o-o-

"I _thought_ I might find you up here," said Xemnas in his slow, expressive way.

"Huh?" said Kagome softly, looking up from her bow.

"VII mentioned that you have been coming up here every night since you started slaying Heartless," said Xemnas, casually making his way up the stairs; Kagome scurried out of the way to make room for him.

Kagome straightened up; the Superior was very tall, and she felt dwarfed by his height.

"Tell me," continued Xemnas, looking at her from out of the corner of his eye, "why is that?"

"That is… Well, I… I believe that it is here, above the Altar, that Kingdom Hearts will appear," stammered Kagome, fiddling with her hands.

"Indeed?" said Xemnas thoughtfully, looking up at the sky.

Then he did the most of unexpected things; he sat down on the top step of the stairs.

Kagome, meanwhile, was flustered. The Superior was sitting down! What should she do? She certainly couldn't continue standing, since Xemnas was already sitting. But where could she sit, where she wouldn't seem higher than he?

"Come here, Kagome," said Xemnas, looking at her solemnly.

Timidly, Kagome walked over to the leading Nobody and his intimidating golden gaze. She kept her eyes averted, afraid that if she looked him in the eye, she would get into trouble.

"Closer, Kagome," said Xemnas coaxingly, when Kagome stopped a couple of feet from him.

Kagome took a step closer.

"Closer."

Kagome walked forward until the tops of her thighs nearly touched his back. She felt extremely uncomfortable being this close to the Superior, because…well, he was the Superior. Everything about him was dangerous but beautiful in a terrifying way. Kagome was afraid that if she got too close, she'd get burnt.

"Sit," said Xemnas.

"Wha-what?" said Kagome, looking up at him with confusion.

"I said, sit," said Xemnas, gesturing to his lap.

Kagome's face flushed; was that even allowed?

Hesitantly, she stepped down in front of him and sat down lightly on the edge of the Superior's knees. She gasped when she felt him pull her closer to his chest, his hands resting on her arms. Swallowing, she wondered if Xemnas allowed the other Organization members to sit on his lap like this.

"Tell me, Kagome," said Xemnas, his voice close to her ear, "how have you enjoyed your stay in the Castle That Never Was so far?"

"I-it's much better than living on the street," said Kagome, flushing from the Superior's close proximity.

"And the other members, they've been treating you well, have they?" asked Xemnas, as if he didn't believe that was the case.

"Yes, everyone's been polite and decent enough," answered Kagome, not wanting to get anyone in trouble, no matter how cruddy they were.

"Are your sleeping quarters adequate? Are you getting enough to eat?" asked Xemnas, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes, Lord Xemnas. I've been sleeping well, and I can eat all I can want," answered Kagome; she was wondering why he was asking her all of these questions.

"And what do you think of the castle itself? Isn't it a marvel?" asked Xemnas.

Kagome felt that he wanted her to praise it for some reason. Well, of course he would, since he lorded over it.

"I-I think it's very beautiful," Kagome answered truthfully. "But…"

"But?" repeated Xemnas.

"It feels _empty_ inside. I admire how beautiful it is, but feel sad and cold about it at the same time," said Kagome sorrowfully.

"Yes, but the castle suits us Nobodies, doesn't it?" asked Xemnas rhetorically. "We are empty on the inside, just like this castle, simply because we have no hearts. Without hearts, we are forever without emotions, frozen in time."

Kagome felt him lean in closer, until his lips were nearly brushing her ear. She felt his hot breath hitting the delicate skin there, making her shiver. But unlike earlier, this shiver wasn't of cold, but of something else, something unknown to her as of yet.

"But you can help us, Kagome. Remember what your mission is?" asked Xemnas.

"It's to collect hearts, so that Kingdom Hearts will be completed. So that you and the others can get their hearts back," answered Kagome automatically.

"That's right," said Xemnas softly, his large thumbs rubbing little circles on her black-sleeved arms. "Without you, we cannot feel anything. What do you think having no emotions is like, Kagome?"

Kagome imagined feeling no happiness, sadness, anger, _anything._ She shuddered.

"It…would be terrible," she said, squeezing her eyes shut at the thought.

"Yes, it is," said Xemnas.

He was silent for a moment, before picking her up by the armpits. Kagome gave a small gasp at the alien feeling of his gloved hands on her body. Slowly, Xemnas lowered her back to the ground, before standing up himself.

Kagome averted her eyes, as he was once again towering over her, especially since he was on a step higher than her.

"Look at me, Kagome," said Xemnas, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagome trembled as she was forced to stare into the Nobody's piercing, golden gaze.

"Will you help us – knowing what anguish we go through – get our hearts back?" asked Xemnas, his face nearing hers.

"Y-yes," said Kagome firmly, despite the stammer.

She felt very uncomfortable; he had trespassed into her personal bubble.

"Will you help us complete Kingdom Hearts?" asked Xemnas, his face getting closer.

Xemnas smirked inwardly; he almost had her…

"Y-yes," said Kagome, melting slightly at the proximity of his face.

"Will you help _me_ complete Kingdom Hearts?" asked Xemnas, his lips poised over hers.

"Yes…" Kagome sighed, love and devotion for this man swelling up inside her heart.

_He had her._

"Good girl," Xemnas whispered over her lips, before pulling away and standing up to his full height.

Kagome blinked in confusion, her mind reeling at what had just transpired. What had just happened? He had just tried to kiss her, hadn't he? Why did he pull away? Or, better yet, why had he tried to kiss her in the first place?

"W-wha–?" she stammered, feeling lightheaded.

Xemnas had put his serious face back on, the one he usually wore.

"I trust you will do what is necessary in order to complete your mission, yes?" he said coolly.

"Y-yes, Lord Xemnas," said Kagome, stepping out of the way and bowing.

Xemnas said nothing, but began to descend back down the stairs. Straightening up, Kagome stared after him like a deer caught in the headlights.

Putting her hand over her lips, she thought, '_What…just happened…?_'

-o-o-o-

Xemnas smirked when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the new recruit touch her lips. His plan had succeeded; she had fell for it all: hook, line, and sinker.

'_Such a naïve girl,_' he mused, as he made his way back down the stairs.

Now that he had carried out his plan, no one, not even Axel, could sway the Organization's newest member. No matter what anyone said to her or promised her, she would stay loyal to him, Xemnas. All because she now believed that he deemed her special in his eyes.

Kagome would remain loyal to him, longing for the kiss that he had 'promised' her, pining for all eternity in hopes that he would eventually fulfill that promise.

Xemnas frowned; maybe not for all of eternity. If Kagome kept up her end of the bargain – he had no doubts about that, at this point – and Kingdom Hearts was created, Xemnas would have his chance of remaking the universe in his image. He would be the god of the new cosmos, and gods needed female companionship.

Kagome was quite pretty in Xemnas's eyes, though he had no true emotions in order to feel lust over females at the moment. Until _she_ had showed up, he had showed no interest in females at all. But that would change, once he got his heart and remade the universe. A god needed a meek (3) and loyal queen, after all, to fulfill his every need.

Xemnas smirked and chuckled darkly; yes, when he became a god, Kagome would become his queen, as a reward for her undying loyalty to him.

-o-o-o-

**Author's Notes**

(1) The amusement is fake because, obviously, he can't feel emotions. Any emotions he seems to display are not real.

(2) These events occurred before Roxas joined the Organization, meaning there are still only twelve members

(3) He might be in for a bit of a surprise there, since Kagome is most certainly not meek. LOL

-o-o-o-

It is completo! Sorry if it seemed a little fast-paced. I was originally going to do a one-shot series (which I discarded) with Kagome paired with every Organization XIII character, with the exception of Larxene (O.O), so that is why both this one-shot and my Saïx one-shot go by so fast.

Also, sorry if Kagome seems a little OOC, but she does have a knack for doing stupid things and getting herself into a bind. Imagine a Kagome without any memory and then this tall, handsome dude comes up to her and nearly kisses her. Yeah... You'd act like her too... Maybe. I don't really I know. I would... ***timidly raises hand***

Yeah, I know; Xemnas is a complete bastard and is full of himself, but I like him for some reason. I don't like the fact that he used all the other Nobodies for his own ends, since they just wanted their hearts back (except Larxene, I think). I guess I have weakness for handsome villains or something. ^.^;

Until next time, ja ne! ^.^


End file.
